Please Don't Eat the Daisies
Please Don't Eat the Daisies 1960, directed by Charles Walters (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A university professor leaves his job to become a theater critic, creating problems with his family and friends. *Doris Day - Kate Robinson Mackay *David Niven - Laurence Mackay *Janis Paige - Deborah Vaughn *Spring Byington - Suzie Robinson *Richard Haydn - Alfred North *Patsy Kelly - Maggie *Jack Weston - Joe Positano *John Harding - Reverend Norman McQuarry *Margaret Lindsay - Mona James *Carmen Phillips - Mary Smith *Mary Patton - Mrs. Hunter *Charles Herbert - David Mackay *Stanley Livingston - Gabriel Mackay *Flip Mark - George Mackay *Baby Gellert - Adam Mackay *Barbara Aberle - Guest (uncredited) *Eddie Baker - Sardi's Patron (uncredited) *Mary Benoit - Guest (uncredited) *Bobette Bentley - Student (uncredited) *Dan Bergin - Man Hit with Water Balloon (uncredited) *Gail Bonney - Miss Bonney (uncredited) *Lovyss Bradley - Maid (uncredited) *John Brennan - Young Man (uncredited) *Ella Mae Brown - Browser (uncredited) *Jhean Burton - Actress (uncredited) *Lorraine Caldwell - Guest (uncredited) *Kathryn Card - Mrs. Yule (uncredited) *Jack Chefe - Sardi's Headwaiter (uncredited) *Richard Collier - Fabric Salesman (uncredited) *Joseph Cronin - Pianist (uncredited) *Oliver Cross - Party Guest (uncredited) *Lucille Curtis - Guest (uncredited) *Robert Darin - Minor Role (uncredited) *Frank Delfino - Minor Role (uncredited) *Burt Douglas - Young Man (uncredited) *Amy Douglass - Martha (uncredited) *Joan Dupuis - Minor Role (uncredited) *David Duval - Minor Role (uncredited) *Estelle Etterre - Guest (uncredited) *Duke Fishman - Browser (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Elevator Passenger (uncredited) *Donald Foster - Justin Withers (uncredited) *Milton Frome - Gus (uncredited) *Marianne Gaba - Young Girl (uncredited) *Frank Gardner - Student (uncredited) *Kenneth Gibson - Sardi's Patron (uncredited) *James Gonzalez - Actor in Play (uncredited) *Stuart Hall - Sardi's Patron (uncredited) *Charles Haren - Minor Role (uncredited) *Hobo - Dog (uncredited) *Stuart Holmes - Mona's Bald Party Guest (uncredited) *Sallie Jones - Minor Role (uncredited) *Dorothy Joyce - Guest (uncredited) *Sid Kane - Minor Role (uncredited) *Kenner G. Kemp - Party Guest (uncredited) *Marina Koshetz - Jane March (uncredited) *Karyn Kupcinet - Minor Role (uncredited) *Perk Lazelle - Sardi's Patron (uncredited) *Peter Leeds - Mackay's Secretary (uncredited) *Len Lesser - Waiter at Sardi's (uncredited) *Caryl Lincoln - Party Guest (uncredited) *Larry McCormick - Elevator Operator (uncredited) *Claire Meade - Dowager (uncredited) *Harold Miller - Sardi's Patron / Elevator Passenger (uncredited) *Shelly Nicholson - Little Girl (uncredited) *Paul Power - Party Guest (uncredited) *Paul Ravel - Waiter (uncredited) *John Rice - Elevator Passenger (uncredited) *John Rockwell - Boy (uncredited) *Clark Ross - Elevator Passenger (uncredited) *Benny Rubin - Pete (uncredited) *Cosmo Sardo - Waiter (uncredited) *Charles Seel - Upholstery Man (uncredited) *Norman Stevans - Sardi's Patron (uncredited) *Guy Stockwell - Young Man (uncredited) *Lomax Study - Elevator Operator (uncredited) *Hal Taggart - Elevator Passenger (uncredited) *Irene Tedrow - Mrs. Greenfield (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook - Elevator Passenger (uncredited) *Geraldine Wall - Dr. Sprouk (uncredited) *Joseph Waring - Salesman (uncredited) *Ira L. Westley - Bassist (uncredited) *Nancy A. Westley - Guitarist (uncredited) *Frank Wilcox - TV Interviewer (uncredited) *Anatol Winogradoff - Professor (uncredited) *Wilson Wood - Photographer (uncredited) Category:New York Category:New York City Category:Broadway Category:Theater Category:Critic Category:City and Country Category:Marriage Category:Family Category:Children Category:Comedy Category:Temptation